The DIY Amusement Park
by YprocKcid
Summary: Gumball is having a rotten day, so Carrie tries to cheer him up! The emo ghost is gonna try to make someone happy? Good luck. This outta be good.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story as a little pick-me-up after I did The Dark Night Of The Soul. This is just a cute little story about Gumball and Carrie's cute infatuation with him.**

**DIY stands for Do It Yourself.**

**The DIY Amusement Park**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>One day, Larry's boss was feeling unusually generous and gave Larry an extra ten minutes added to his lunch break. Not one to waste time, Larry decided to use the ten minutes to go to the bookstore next to Ripley 2000. After all, books are full of knowledge and knowledge is power.<p>

When he rummaged through the bargain box the store placed outside, his eyes caught a book entitled: _**Become the Master of Your Domain and Everyone Else's: **__easy steps that'll help you to reach your goal of being a better, more assertive, person._

The book has caught Larry's interest and he decided to buy it.

When he got home after done with work, he had already finished the first chapter. The first chapter told him that he needed to be more assertive. He took the advice to heart, he tried to become more assertive in his everyday life.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Gumball, but you can't go on this ride." Says Larry. He sits just outside the entrance to The Stomach Destroyer.<p>

"Why not?" Whines Gumball.

"You're not tall enough to go, it wouldn't be safe." Explains Larry.

"But you've let me go on this ride before!"

"I know." Larry says solemnly. "That was back when I let people walk all over me. Back when I even let little kids push me around like their plaything. But not anymore, I am standing up for myself now. If I say you can't ride The Stomach Destroyer, then you're going to have to deal with it. Little punk."

They stand there in silence, Gumball staring at him while Larry has his arms crossed, standing in an intimidating pose.

"What happened to you, Larry?" Asks Gumball. "You used to be cool."

"No I wasn't. Now get outta here. Try the merry-go-round."

"I wanted to go on The Stomach Destroyer." Says Gumball as he starts to leave the amusement park. He stops and turns back to Larry to say "I hope you get fired from this job too!" before finally exiting.

"You're gonna regret saying that, Watterson! One of these days, I'm going to run this whole town. I'll be everybody's boss. And I'm going to make your life as awful as you made mine!"

Just then, Larry's boss comes over to tell him he's been let go.

"This whole day is lame." Says Gumball as he kicks a can along on a sidewalk next to a busy street. "With Darwin gone, I thought I could still have some fun without him." Says Gumball to himself. "But that's not gonna happen, is it?"

He kicks the can extra hard, sending it flying to the road. It hits the bumper of a car and it flies back to Gumball and hits him right on the forehead. He falls on his back and lies there unconscious.

He wakes up some time later when a voice speaks to him saying, "Hey, Gumball, are you alive?"

He opens his eyes and sees Carrie floating above him. "Carrie? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you lying out here in the middle of the sidewalk and thought you died. It's a shame you didn't."

"What?" Exclaims Gumball. "You want me dead? That's not a very nice thing to say."

"No, I meant-it's just that there's not a lot of undead people in Elmore. It be nice to have some company like that."

"Well," Says Gumball as he gets up. "Sorry for not dying then."

"It's fine." Carrie looks around. "Where's Darwin? He's usually with you all the time."

"Yeah. He's got a date with Rachel. So it's just me by myself."

"Really?" Carrie says excitably. "Uh…" She regains her composure. "I mean, really? Don't you have other friends?"

"I don't know. They're all busy with other stuff."

"Well, what about…" For some reason, she hesitates with finishing her sentence. "…Penny? If Darwin's on a date, why didn't you go with her?"

"She's busy with stuff too. Cheerleading practice." Clarifies Gumball. "Doesn't have the time for me."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'll find something to do." He starts to leave. "Later Carrie, it was nice talking to you."

"Where are you going?" Gumball stops walking.

"I don't know." Says Gumball. "Actually, I was planning on going to the amusement park, figure I could have some fun without Darwin over there, but Larry's being a jerk and won't let me on any of the fun rides."

"Oh, that's a shame. I hear that place is a lot of fun."

"It is. Oh well." He starts to leave again.

"Wait. Gumball." Gumball stops again.

"What is it?"

"You don't need an amusement park to have fun."

"What do you mean?"

"We can have fun with just the two of us."

"…_What do you mean?_"

"I know of an amusement park that no one else has heard about. It's at a really secluded area."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a really fun place and I can take you there."

"You would do that for me?" Gumball says squealing like a little girl.

"Of course, follow me."

Carrie speeds off, with Gumball running close by.

* * *

><p>"Carrie, stop!" Gumball falls down head first onto the pavement of the road. He and Carrie are out in the middle of an empty road, far away from the city of Elmore. Carrie stops flying and goes over to check on Gumball.<p>

"Where is this place anyways?" Asks Gumball.

"The Forest of Doom." Carrie answers. Gumball jerks his head up.

"What? We can't go there, it's dangerous!"

"No it's not. I've go there plenty of times."

"Last time I was here, I almost got eaten."

"We'll be fine." Says Carrie, then she adds "We'll be careful." To empathizes her point.

"I don't think I want to go anymore Carrie." Gumball gets up.

"Don't be like that Gumball. Tell you what, if you get in trouble, I'll be there to help you out."

Gumball looks at the long stretch of road they have covered. "Well, we've came all this way so far. I guess I can keep going. Can't stop now."

"Alright, let's keep going."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter everyone, but there should be more coming soon. I originally planned for this to be an one-shot, but something went wrong with my computer and now I have to write the whole thing again.<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The DIY Amusement Park**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Carrie and Gumball are at The Forest of Doom now. They're standing in the middle of one of the clearings. Gumball is looking around the clearing, he turns his attention to Carrie.

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"Are you ready to ride The Stomach Destroyer?"

Gumball waves his arms about. "There's nothing here!" Gumball facepalms. "I can't believe I thought there was going to be an amusement park here."

"There is."

"Where?"

"Grab onto my hands and I'll show you."

Gumball goes to Carrie but then stops and says, "Is this some sort of really elaborate prank? What are you planning?"

"Nothing, just grab my hands and we'll ride the roller-coaster."

Gumball sighs. "Alright, but I really wish I knew where you're going with this."

"You'll see." Carrie and Gumball hold each other's hands and she begins to lift him off the ground and they fly upwards to the sky.

"Ohh…" Says Gumball. "Now I get it. You're the amusement park!"

"That's right!" Carrie confirms. "For you, I'll be the roller-coaster, the tilt-a-whirl, everything!" They fly past the highest trees. "Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ri-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gumball plummets back to the earth, falling at an incredible rate. On impact, dust flies everywhere and the ground shakes. Carrie flies back down.

"Gumball?" Cries out Carrie. "Gumball? Where are you?" She couldn't see anything with all the dust around.

Eventually, the dust soon settles down and Carrie finally spots Gumball lying down in the middle of a meteor-sized crater. She goes up to Gumball.

"You're not dead, are you Gumball?"

Gumball starts to move, he stands up and stretches. His back makes several gruesome sounding cracks, but other than that, he appears to be fine.

"What happened back there?"

"I'm so sorry Gumball." Carrie raises her hands. "It's kinda hard for me to grab onto stuff."

"It's alright, I guess." Says Gumball. "Just be more careful next time."

"You sure you don't want to go to a hospital or anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Asks Carrie. "If you need a doctor, then we've seriously got to go."

"I'm alright Carrie." Gumball grabs Carrie's hand. "This was your idea in the first place. Now pick me up, let's go again."

Carrie is surprise at this action, the action of Gumball touching her. She blushes and then smiles.

"OK, let's go." Carrie begins to lift him up again. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and please enjoy your ride on The Stomach Destroyer."

And then, Carrie makes a sharp and sudden nosedive, heading for the ground at an incredible speed. At the last moment jets back upwards. A small flower grazes Gumball's leg.

"Now here comes the fun part." Carrie says. She flies into the thickest part of the forest. She swerves and spins around the trees and branches. Zooming this way and that.

"Doesn't this feel great Gumball? Gumball?" Carrie looks down and sees that she's holding nobody.

Right now, she realizes that not everyone can go through solid objects like she can.

She searches low on the dirt floor for Gumball, she spots him at the base of a large oak tree, she sees strange markings on one side of the tree, it looks like as if someone scraped their teeth across it.

"Gumball!" Cries Carrie upon finding his body. "Are you all right?"

Gumball turns from lying face down to looking up at Carrie hovering above him. He coughs up wood chips and they land on his face.

"Is it already over?" He asks weakly.

"Maybe we should stay clear of the trees from now on." Suggests Carrie.

"Yeah. Good idea." Carrie couldn't help but feel that there's a tinge of annoyance in his response.

Gumball passes out. Carrie sighs and drags him back to the clearing.

* * *

><p>"The Stomach Destroyer wasn't my best idea, but this next ride will be much better!"<p>

"What is it?" Asks Gumball, looking perfectly fine.

"For this ride, I'll need you to hold my hands again."

Gumball looks at Carrie's hands cautiously before finally taking a hold of them and saying, "This won't end well. Are you gonna hold tight to me this time?"

"I will. Promise."

"And we won't crash into anything, will we?"

"I promise Gumball. You won't get hurt this time."

"OK, let's do this!"

"Get ready for…The Tilt-A-Whirl!"

Carrie lifts Gumball up from the ground, but they didn't go too high up like last time.

They start to spin around. They spin in the same way couples do in a field of flowers. Carrie gains momentum, meaning the spinning gets faster and faster.

"WHOOO!" Cheers Gumball. "Faster! Faster!"

"OK, you asked for it!" Carrie goes faster, so fast, they're almost at the speed of light, Gumball's face goes to one side because of the massive force on him. The world around them becomes blurry to them.

Carrie's enjoying this, she closes her eyes and feels the wind blow through her hair. She feels so happy until-

"Carrie, stop!"

Carrie opens her eyes and sees Gumball greeting her with a fountain of vomit. Fortunately for Carrie though, the vomit goes right by her and sprinkles the trees instead. Carrie puts Gumball back on the ground. When his feet touch the dirt, he has trouble standing up, being too dizzy from the ride and also possibly from just throwing up the entire contents of his last meal. He falls.

"I need to lie down for a minute." Says Gumball.

"I guess we could take a break for now."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe the next thing we'll do is just a game."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So what are the rules?"<p>

While Gumball was resting, Carrie has set up a small booth for Gumball to play at. Sticks protrude out of the ground, Carrie had put them there. She hands Gumball a branch that's tied together to form a ring.

"It's simple." Says Carrie. "Just throw the ring to one of those sticks over there. When you do, you get a prize."

"What's the prize?"

"I found it right here in the forest."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, you'll find out when you win."

"Fine."

Gumball concentrates, he focusing his mind on winning. He tosses the ring and it hits one of the sticks.

"You won!" Announces Carrie.

"Alright." Says Gumball. "Where's my prize?"

"Close your eyes; I'll go get it for you."

Gumball closes his eyes, waiting eagerly for whatever the prize might be that Carrie will give him.

"Open your eyes." Says the sound of Carrie's voice. Gumball opens his eyes and sees a dead squirrel staring right back at him. "Pretty cool, hu-"

Gumball interrupts Carrie when he starts screaming his head off. Have you ever seen a dead animal up close before? Trust me, it's terrifying. Gumball is rolling around the ground, covering his eyes and hyperventilating. Carrie throws the squirrel away.

"Oh no, not again!" She says. "Don't worry Gumball, I'll get something better!"

Carrie looks around the clearing and sees her ring toss game. She pulls out all of the sticks and uses the ring to bundle them together. She shows it to Gumball.

"Sticks! You've won a bunch of sticks!" Gumball takes it. He holds it like a stuffed animal. "Yeah, sticks are nice."

* * *

><p>They're walking back home now, by the time they get there, the sun will be setting. Gumball is carrying his prize while Carrie looks down in shame.<p>

Carrie knows that Gumball had a horrible day with her. He didn't say anything about it, but she knows that's how he feels.

As they were almost close to Gumball's house, Carrie looks up at him.

"Gumball?" Gumball looks at her. "I'm so sorry about today."

"Are you kidding me? I had a great time with you, Carrie!" Gumball wraps his hand around Carrie's head?"

"What? Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah. I thought this day was gonna stink but then you showed up." Carrie looks deeply at Gumball's sincere smile. "You've really made my day!'

"Do you really mean it, Gumball? I mean, you got injured a lot of times."

"Yeah…But that happens to me plenty of times, I kinda got used to it by now." Explains Gumball. "Like I said, I had a fun time with you Carrie, and I really appreciate it. This is the most nicest things any one has ever done for me."

Carrie looks at Gumball, touched by his kind words. She gets closer to him, rest her head on head.

"You're welcome." She says.

* * *

><p>The sun is setting, just a few more steps until home, Carrie's home. Carrie has fallen asleep, resting on Gumball, so Gumball is walking to her house first.<p>

When he's at the front yard, he hears Carrie mumble in her sleep, it's the first time she says anything since sleeping. Gumball stops in his tracks to listen what she's saying.

Carrie says, "Someday we'll be together…" in a soft tone, almost like a prayer.

Gumball smiles. "Hey. Hey Carrie." He says, trying to gently wake her up. "Carrie, we're here."

Carrie awakes from her slumber; she gets off of Gumball and sees she's at home.

"Oh, I'm home now." She rubs her eyes. "Did I fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well… thanks Gumball." Carrie starts to go to the front door. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Carrie." Gumball says. "I had fun. Do you want to do something else again someday? How about tomorrow? We can go see a movie, have some din- see two movies?"

"Yes... I would like that."

**The End.**

**You know, when I was writing this, a song came into my mind. It was_ Grum_'s_ Someday We'll Be Together_. I SERIOUSLY suggest that you give it a listen. I thought it was beautiful. It kinda reminded me of Daft Punk's Discovery. Have you heard of that album? Kanye West took a sample of it for his song_ Stronger_.**

**Anyways, go listen to some of Grum's songs, if you didn't like this story, you might like the song. Or perhaps you'll hate the song but enjoy this story. Or maybe there might be a small chance that you'll like both.**


End file.
